


Good Intentions

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku tries to comfort Sango in a moment of upset. Unfortunately for him, he chooses the wrong words of wisdom.  Written for inuyashaquotes, week 2 - Quote "Swallow your pride occasionally; it's non-fattening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Sango was so tired. Seven months into her pregnancy, she felt like a bloated pig. The every day things she took for granted were getting harder and harder to do, and for the independent woman, the need for help was intolerable. That frustration, coupled with the extra hormones that currently flowed through her body, often led to temper tantrums or crying fits.

Miroku came home from work to find Sango in the middle of one such outburst. Impending fatherhood also had him antsy, and he never knew what type of mood Sango would be in from day to day. Nervously, he quickly went to her.

"Sango, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Is the baby ok?"

Through hiccupping sobs, she explained the problem. She had been attempting to do laundry, only to discover she couldn't bend over to lift the basket. Angry at her helplessness, she simply dissolved into tears. Miroku tried to offer comfort to his upset wife.

"It's ok to need help. I don't mind helping out around the house."

Shaking her head, Sango searched for the right words.

"I know you'll help. I just can't stand asking for help all the time. It makes me feel weak and useless."

"Ah!"

Now Miroku understood the dilemma. Sango was frustrated because she felt too proud to need help. Remembering a funny quote from a philosophy class, Miroku decided to use it to lighten Sango's mood. Wearing his brightest smile, he did what he could to cheer up his despondent wife.

"Well, my sweet, you may have to swallow your pride occasionally; it's non-fattening after all."

A half second after the words left his mouth, Miroku realized that maybe it wasn't the right thing to say. He gulped as he noticed Sango's tears quickly stopped, and he found himself looking into the eyes of an extremely angry, very pregnant woman. Moving with an agility she hadn't lately possessed, Sango stood up and railed on Miroku.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Gesturing to her stomach, she continued. "All of this is because of you! Bear your child indeed! You can bet this won't be happening again, mister!"

Wisely staying quiet, Miroku let out a low sigh of relief as Sango turned and waddled out of the living room and down the hallway, her anger still not abated.

"How dare he call me fat! Of all the nerve! I'm carrying his child and he has the nerve to imply…"

Miroku sighed as the sounds of Sango's rant faded. He knew the next time he came in on a rant to just let her cry and hold her. Checking his watch, he hurried out of the front door to the ice cream parlor. He had a strong feeling that a pint of jamocha almond fudge would go a long way to his sleeping in the bed tonight instead of on the couch.


End file.
